


distracted regrets

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, cheryl is just a young being and needs love and support, cheryl is precious, she still amazing thou, sometimes veronica is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cheryl loves her girlfriend. Cheryl likes attention. Cheryl is self conscious. This affects things. Like these things. Written here.orCheryl is used to being neglected, and sometimes her insecurities come out. And sometimes people forget this, and sometimes that person is Veronica.





	distracted regrets

“Veronicaaaaaa, where are you?”

Cheryl was hesitantly persistent, she had been trying to get her girlfriend’s attention all day. Nothing she did worked. This resulted in her getting cranky and needier than she had been at the beginning. It also didn’t help that Veronica had the audacity to ignore her to focus on Betty instead. Cheryl couldn’t believe it, Veronica was brushing her off for the blonde bimbo. 

With school over, Cheryl walked into Pop’s to see if she could find her. Which she did, Veronica was sitting with her group of friends Archie, Jughead, and Betty chatting away. Happy to have finally located her girlfriend she plucked herself down next to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Hey, babe.” Cheryl triumph fully greeted her. Veronica glanced over to her and gave her a quick grin before turning to face Betty again. 

Cheryl frowned, confused by basically being shrugged off. Nonetheless she re-gathered herself and reached for the raven haired girl’s hand. She was content to just hold Veronica’s hand for a little, tracing patterns until they would finish their conversation because Cheryl can be patient, but Veronica tore her hand away and instead placed it on her lap.

Cheryl recoiled staring at her as she continued talking to Betty about some pointless thing. A spring of panic and jealousy shot up through Cheryl as she thought about what it meant. Veronica was typically a handsy person and was always accepting and giving back physical affection. What if it’s something I did? What if she’s sick of me? Her thoughts scattered her mind. No, calm down. It’s nothing, just try to get her attention again.

This time Cheryl fiddled with Veronica’s sleeve, feeling a loose string that had unraveled. She studied the interaction that B&V were having. Her chest got heavier when she noticed how intently Veronica was watching Betty. She was also enthusiastically responding to what ever the blonde had said. A sharp voice snapped Cheryl out of her thoughts, “Cheryl, quit it. You’re going to ruin my shirt.”

It was the longest Veronica had looked at her tonight and it was starting to distress Cheryl. Veronica was the only one she had right now, the only thing that kept her grounded, she couldn’t annoy her and so Cheryl muttered an apology and looked down at the table. She had stiffened and kept quiet for a few minutes longer. As she sat she got a glimpse of the conversation, it was about the Blue and Gold and the whole group excluding herself was involved. Cheryl felt like she had interrupted and she was being bothersome to them. She was getting antsy, wiggling in her seat as her anxiety flared up. She was feeling everything she had pushed down all day.

“For god’s sake Cheryl, either stop moving or go away.” Veronica growled offhandedly in frustration causing Cheryl to freeze in horror. She hadn’t done anything wrong had she? Of course I did, God I ruin everything. Veronica turned back to Betty and continued talking animatedly.

The rest of the group were slightly shocked, they have never seen Veronica say anything cruel to Cheryl, in fact Veronica normally acted like she was a goddess sent from heaven. Archie and Jughead shared a look keeping an eye on the two girls.

Cheryl felt tears starting to prick the back of her eyes as she felt humiliated and vulnerable in front of the others. She felt her throat close up feeling as if she was choking and silently slid out of the booth. She rushed for the exit sucking in a shaky breath and tried to come to terms that no one wanted her in their life, not even Veronica. She let out a stifled sob as she bursted out of the doors, stumbling to her car. Her hands shook and fumbled with the door knob as she fought to open it. Finally, she tugged it open and collapsed into it, thanking god that she had put the roof up. 

The sore and bitterness jabbed at her heart causing her to whimper and violently shake with sobs.She couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, only seeing Veronica ultimately snap at her over and over again in her mind. She knew it was going to happen, she wasn’t lucky or deserving enough for Veronica. Everyone at one time or another got fed up with her, abandoned her, left her alone with only her emotions. It was bound to happen with Veronica. The one person Cheryl had thought would stay with her was dead, her brother leaving her behind not fulfilling his side of his promise. The promise Cheryl desperately held onto all summer. Only to be left behind. No one to protect her from her parents, ‘friends’, or the people of the town. Until she met Veronica, who swept her off her pedestal in the best possible way. But now what did she have? Nothing.

Back in the diner Jughead watched through the glow of the diner as Cheryl slipped outside, Veronica not even noticing. He did not know what just happened and was nitpicking at everything he remember to figure it out. 

Eventually the conversation hit a end and Veronica sat back taking a sip of her milkshake. Something was bothering her and she didn’t know what it was. She shook her head and gathered her stuff quickly. 

“Cheryl, do you want to-” Veronica’s eyebrows furrowed as she looked around for the redhead. She skimmed the restaurant, not catching a sight of her. She turned slowly back to the others, “Do you guys know where Cheryl went off to?” She questioned, not remembering her leaving.

“Veronica, she left when you told her to.” Betty queued her in, looking at her perplexed.

“What? I didn’t tell her to-” Veronica drifted off and froze in panic, “shit, did you see where she went? I didn’t mean to- I just” She rushed up standing frantically.

“I don’t think she left the parking lot, her car’s still here.” Jughead motioned to the red car that was thankfully still parked. 

“Thank god.” Veronica sighed in relief and almost sprinted out of the door. Her heels mashed painfully with the gravel as she approached the car, flailing sightly. Her heart sank when she heard muffled sobbing. 

“No, no, no, no.” She cursed under her breath and threw open the door panic-stricken. Cheryl barely looked up from her crying, overwhelmed with her emotions. Veronica gathered her in her arms and held her tightly feeling guilt and devotion for this girl burrow up through her.

“Cheryl, I'm so sorry. I didn’t mean to ignore you. I didn’t mean to tell you to leave.” Veronica gushed distraughtly into her ear as she stroked her back.

Cheryl whimpered and gripped onto the girl tighter, needing the contact. She clung onto Veronica, her chest heaving. Cheryl was inconsolable in her thoughts, Veronica understood and she drew Cheryl’s hand up to her chest over her heart.

“I’m here, I’m here. It’s ok.” Veronica muttered as she was knelt on the ground, tears came to her eyes because she was the cause of Cheryl’s pain. She had already known Cheryl was insecure about being loved and she had gone ahead and completely neglected her. 

Cheryl cried herself out minutes later, tears no longer running down her face. Her breathing was laboured and she was trembling. 

“Veronica..” She croaked out, her throat scratchy.

“I’m so sorry, Cheryl. I love you so damn much.” Veronica whispered back desperately, her eyes frantically trying to get her to understand. 

“Can we... can we just to your apartment?” Cheryl mumbled as she sniffled and readjusted, wiping the snot running out of her nose on her sleeve. 

“Of course we can, whatever you want.” Veronica nodded quickly and coaxed her to switch seats to the passenger side. Cheryl took a deep breath and rubbed away her tears before moving. After hopping into the car Veronica gazed over towards her and held her hand palm out resting on the console, an open invitation. 

Cheryl was warily and she hesitantly reached out, interlocking their fingers tightly. Veronica felt sick to her stomach as she realised why Cheryl was doubtful to holding her hand. She had ripped her hand away in the diner when Cheryl had only wanted to feel connected to her. 

“God, I love you so much, please, don’t think otherwise.” Veronica begged her brown eyes pleading, tightly squeezing on Cheryl’s hand.

“It’s hard.” Was all she said, her swollen eyes and red. 

“I know baby, I know.” Veronica said. She pulled out of the parking lot and drove to her apartment in silence. The only thing keeping Veronica from talking again was Cheryl’s hand, she relaxed by knowing Cheryl was still responding to comfort even if she was staring out the window. 

Ever since this had happened, Veronica was careful to never shunn away from Cheryl again, her affection always showing her love towards the girl. Cheryl slowly started to be confident in Veronica’s love, as hard as it was. But, after hearing, “I love you” every morning and night regardless of how busy Veronica was, Cheryl was starting began to believe that maybe she did deserve love and happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written since like March, edited in May and just sitting around til now. I read it over and i'm like damn this is good. And awful, I still have the skill of a elementary school child when writing. But I love the angst, I live for it. Anyways, thanks for reading! Oh, and don't ask me about the title or the spelling of said title.


End file.
